No Way WE CANT BECOME CATS NOW!
by KittehWolf
Summary: We were once normal humans living in the normal world called EARTH till someone AKA Mai poked a blue orb and disapeared in a FLASH! We casually did the same and now we're cats in the warrior world! ONE-SHOT I know it's a bad summary but the story is better :3 Rated T for Kimiko's Awesome Mouth X3 ON HIATUS
1. Where We End Up As Cats

Okay Guys so this is the sirst chapter so i hope that ya'll will like it! Also if you want to have me put your OC in the story for the next chapter then see the bottom of this chapter and ill show you how i need it formatted.

Where We End Up As Cats

Charaters

Human Forms

Name: Hana

Age: 14

Hair Color: Blondish White

Eye Color: Grey

Personality: Caring, Quiet, and Beyond Shy

Likes: Flowers, Music, And Anything Peaceful

Dislikes: Mean People, Thunder, And Anything That Disturbs Peace

Favorite Color(s): Baby Pink and White

Least Favorite Color(s): Black and Red (unless its the color of a flower)

Name: Amaya

Age: 14

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Grey

Personality: Protective and Quiet

Likes: Nighttime and Music

Dislikes: Fighting for No Purpose or Reason, People who think that they're better than you when they're not, and Clowns

Favorite Color(s): Shades Of Grey, Black, and White

Least Favorite Color(s): Pink

Name: Mai

Age: 14

Hair Color: Blue with A Small Portion of Green

Eye Color: Gray

Personality: Kind and Quiet

Likes: Stuff

Dislikes: Unknown Stuff

Favorite Color(s): Black and White

Least Favorite Color(s): None

Name: Kimiko

Age: 14

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Red

Personality: Protective and Rebelish

Likes: Music, Street Fighting, Basketball, Soccer, Baseball, Football, Gymnastics, Judo, Karate, Kung-Fu, Aikido, Tae Kwon Do, etc.

Dislikes: Stuck Up People Who Think That They're All This And That

Favorite Color(s): Black, Red, Blood Red, Dark Purple, And Midnight Blue

Least Favorite Color(s): All Light Colors Such as White, Pink, Baby Blue, etc.

Kitten Forms

Human Name: Hana

Name: Mudtalon

Age: 14

Clan: River Clan

Fur Color: Blondish White

Eye Color: Grey

Human Name: Amaya

Name: Hawkfur

Age: 14

Clan: Wind Clan

Fur Color: Black

Eye Color: Grey

Human Name: Mai

Name: Scarfur

Age: 14

Clan: Shadow Clan

Fur Color: Blue With A Small Portion Of Green

Eye Color: Grey

Human Name: Kimiko

Name: Mossfur

Age: 14

Clan: Thunder Clan

Fur Color: Black

Eye Color: Red

Disclaimr: I Dont Own Warriors.

On with teh Chappy!

*Line Break*

Hana's POV

Loud music blared from the house next door waking me up from my peaceful slumber of unicorns, rainbows, talking purple cats and cows, and skittles. I sprung from my bed, hopping into my casual clothes, a knee length pink silk dress with pink lace outlining the edges. I slipped on my pink flats and raced out the door. I knocked furiously on my neighbors door only to have it opened my a girl my age. "Hi, do you need something?" The girl asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if you could so kindly turn down your music. It has disrupted my slumber." I said.

"Of course. Let me go hit my brother on the head with a frying pan and turn down the music for yah. By the way, my name's Amaya." Amaya said. "You can come in if you want. The living room is to the left and dont wander off, your bound to get lost in this place."

"Okay thanks, I'm Hana by the way." I said walking into the house and sitting down on a couch in the living room.

Amaya's POV

I grabbed my special frying pan out of my room and marched into my little brother's room yelling, "Bro, what did I tell you about blasting your music so loud that it disturbs the peaceful nature of our neighbors house?" "Not too..." "Then why do you keep doing it?" I said hitting him on the head and turning down the volume and unplugging his laptop. "You're grounded from your laptop for... 2 months unless I leave, got it?" He nodded sadly. I went downstairs and invited Hana to my room. She happily accepted and I led her to my room. As we walked into my room, I saw Hana's jaw drop and when I say drop, I mean drop.

* Line Break *

Two Doors Down On The Other Side Of Hana's House Mai's POV

"Kimiko will you shut you god dang face hole!" I shouted at Kimiko who kept ranting on and on about how skittlez were so amazing and random shit like that. "Noperz! I shall never shut my god dang face hole as you call it," she responded, pissing me off. But then I calmed down as she started singing our favorite song and the second she started singing I started singing along as well. **(I dont own this song. Its called Dear Sister, Your Brother by Talain Rayne)**

**"Come back old lights, and childish fights, Do you remember all the good times?"**

_"When we were young, and we were making fun watching all those lovers making old rhymes."_

_**"As I sail out onto the see, all these rocks burning beneath me"**_

_**"woah oh oh Please say everything is okay tell me we can go play like we did when we were younger"**_

_**"Oh, Oh well sing and SHOUT lying on the ground staring up at worlds beyond our own."**_

_"Would you save the stinging be, if it fell into the ocean"_

**"Yes I would, i'd pull it out, like a brother to a sister."**

_**"I feel the sting, and hear you shout as you find another mister"**_

_**"woah oh oh Please say everything is okay tell me we can go play like we did when we were younger"**_

_**"Oh, Oh well sing and SHOUT lying on the ground staring up at worlds beyond our own."**_

**"Cause yea yowl sing when i shout, cause you know im gonna make it."**

**"And you'll sing, and I'll shout cause you know were gonna make it"**

**"And you'll sing when you shout, cause you know your gonna make it." **

**"YEAAAAAA."**

_"Please say everything is okay tell me we can go play like we did when we were younger"_

_"Oh, Oh well sing and SHOUT"_

**"Come on now lying on the ground"**

_"Lying on the ground"_

**"come over my nova in a world beyond own now"**

_"Starring up at worlds beyond our own"_

**"I'll sing out and shout now in a world not far away"**

_**"YOU KNOW IT'S TOO HARD TO CALL!"**_

As we finished the last part of the song we just couldn't stop laughing. After a while of laughing till we cried, we skipped over to Amaya's house, where we met the lovely Hana.

* Line Break *

Hana's POV

My jaw dropped when I entered her room. The Black Walls were covered in drawings, shelves of books, trophies and CDs, and Warrior Cat Posters as well. The Backboard of her king-sized bed had a cat in the middle of it that looked suspicious like Amaya and carved into the backboard was a name. When I looked closely I saw that the name was Hawkfur when I translated that in my mind it meant that her hometown started with an E and that her first name started with an A. The name Hawkfur was also on her pillowcase and covers. There was also that cat again. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on a door. I could here yelling that sounded like the person was saying, "Open up Bitch. We know you're in there." Amaya exited the room and slid down the railing. She opened the front door and two girls entered. After Amaya closed the door, she and the other two girls ran up the stairs and entered the bedroom again. "Hana, this is Mai and Kimiko. Mai lives on the other side of your house and Kimiko lives next to her." Amaya said gesturing to each girl when she said their name. "Greetings Fellow Earthling." Kimiko said with a goofy grin. "Hn." Mai said. Looks like we gotta Uchiha impersonator on our hands. "Let me translate for you: Hello Human." Kimiko said while Mai glared at her. Then all of the sudden, FLASH! A shiny blue orb appeared in front of us. We formed a circle around it and Amaya told us not to touch it but it was SOO tempting so when she wasn't looking I poked it. Then, FLASH! There was a bright light and we all disapeared from her bedroom and I murmured, 'Oops'.

* Line Break *

_**END! Well there you have it folks! The first chapter is complete and this is now the story im focusing on and about the OC thing here's the format:**_

**Human Form**

_**Name:**__** (First Name Only)**_

_**Age:**_

_**Hair Color:**_

_**Eye Color:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Favorite Color(s):**_

_**Least Favorite Color(s):**_

**Kitten Form**

_**Human Name:**__** (First Name Only)**_

_**Name: (leave blank cause I shall fill it out later)**_

_**Hometown:**__**  
**_

_**Age:**_

_**Clan: (Thunder Clan, Shadow Clan, Wind Clan, River Clan, or Wild[no clan])**_

_**Fur Color:**_

_**Eye Color:**_

_**Okay so please review and please enter your OC's im looking forward to reading ya'lls fabulous reviews! Oh and this story is going to be a slight songfic too.**_

_**-KW (KittehWolf)**_


	2. The Acceptance Of The Clans

**KW: Okay I have 2 good reviews so far so imma give a shout out to Heterica the Great and the Anonymus Reviewer, WarriorsGirl. We also have two new OC's! And we should have two more coming from WarriorsGirl. The First one is from Heterica the Great and the other one is by our favorite anonymus reveiwer, warriorsgirl. And the OC Contest is still going on so I am currently accepting all OCs and I AM going to put the OCs into the story at one point. Also the human forms of the new OCs wont be shown until later chapters.**

**Name: Chase Age: 14 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Personality: Relatively mischevious, smart, friendly Likes: Hetalia, Warriors, Rock music, anything having to do with technology Dislikes: Being forced to do things Human Name: Matt Name: Scarmask Hometown: Grand Haven Age: 14 Clan: Wild Fur Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown**

**Name: Alice Age: 12 Hair Color: Yellow with brown highlights Eye Color: Soft green Personality: Careless and pretty Likes: Gold,money,makeup,highheels etc Dislikes: dogs,poor people,mud,messes and people who don't like makeup Favorite Color(s): Pink,Hot pink,light pink,white,baby blue Least Favorite Color(s): Green and dark colors. Human Name: Alice Name: Hawkears Age: 12 Clan: Wild Fur Color: sandy gold Eye Color: Soft Green**

**I've Also changed Alice's and Kimiko's clan to wild. Chase dear, would you please do the disclaimer, and Alice will you please do the claimer?**

**Alice: Kittehwolf owns only the plot (there's a plot, since when does she do plots?!), Amaya, Mai, Hana, Kimiko, and some other people that come later in the story.**

**Chase: Do I have to?**

**KW: (grins evily) Yes, yes you do. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough*cough***

**Chase: Fine =( Kittehwolf does not own Warriors or Alice and I, If she did... I cant even imagine what would happen if she did... She doesn't own the songs either.**

**KW: ONWARD TO THE STORY MY FELLOW WARRIOR FANS!**

*** Line Break ***

Hana's POV

I examined my surroundings and I reconize the place that I was in as the River Clan's Territory from the books. I heard a noise behind me and I turned around immediately. That's when I realized something, I was a cat. I examined the cat in front of me. Blue gray fur, blue eyes... Mistyfoot!. "Who are you and what's your clan?" She said. Quick think think... I know! "My name is Mudtalon and I dont have a clan right now but I really wanna join the River Clan," I said shyly, using my warrior cat name. "Hmm... Mudtalon ehh? Well I'll see if Leapardstar will let you join. Come on, follow me." Mistyfoot said. Once we got there and asked Leapardstar, I became a warrior of the River Clan! =)

Amaya's POV

I could feel the rushing wind and I realized that not only was I a cat but I was in the Wind Clan's Territory, my favorite clan. Yes! I saw someone who looked suspisiously like the current leader of the Wind Clan, Onestar. "May I ask who you are and what clan you are in? Cause if you hadn't noticed, you are in Wind Clan Territory, and cats from other clans aren't allowed to be in an other clan's territory unless given permission." Onestar said. "Uhhh... I dont have a clan and my name is Hawkfur." I said shyly. "Well, you may join the Wind Clan as a warrior. I'm the leader of the clan, Onestar." Onestar said. "Alrighty, thanks for letting me join!" I said cheerfully.

Mai's POV

I woke up on Shadow Clan Territory with a bunch of Warriors surrounding me. I stood up and shook of my fur before licking my paw and sitting. "Who are you and what clan are you in?" The warriors said staring at me. "My name is Scarfur, I am in no clan, and will you please stop staring at me? It's very rude and it's starting to make me feel uncomfortamble." I said, shifting from paw to paw. "Well, we will take you to Blackstar and see if he'll let you join as a warrior. When we asked Blackstar, he looked me straight in the eye and said, "No." I sighed and said, "Well, I kidna figured he wouldn't let me join so I might as well go join Mossfur and the wild cats..." I sighed again. Blackstar looked at me with a curious face and said, "How did you know I wouldn't let you join and who is Mossfur?" " I have an odd ability to be able to predict the future, and Mossfur is my bestest friend besides Hawkfur, who is part of the windclan, and Mudtalon, who is apart of the river clan." I said. "How do you know them when they're in different clans?" He responded curiously ushering the warriors out. "We weren't always a part of a clan, we use to be wild like Mossfur is right now. One day, while we were hunting for our food, some of us got lost and we couldnt find our way back to our meeting spot. Mossfur, however, found the meeting spot, while the rest of us were split up. I just recently found out about where my friends were but I'm not sure if they know where I am though." I lied, muttering the last part. "Well, I'll let you join as a warrior but if you mess up at all... I will have to ban you from Shadowclan Territory, okay?" "Alright." I said while walking out. "Well? Did he let you join?" The warriors asked. I nodded.

Kimiko's POV

When I FINALLY woke up I was in a world that had trees made out of skittlez and lollipops... NOT! No I was in the world of Warriors. I examined my surroundings to see a bunch of other cats just scattered around, they were all asleep. But there was not one but TWO cats that caught my eye. I tip-toed over to them, with my paws of course, and examined the male cat. He appeared to be the same age as me, and had brown fur. I couldn't tell what color his eyes as they were closed but I knew that it could be either blue, brown, or black. Then I moved on to examining the female cat. She appeared to be at least two years younger than me and had a sandy gold fur color. Her eye color could've been any color as far as I knew. As I walked off, I heard a voice yell, "Hey!" I turned around and stared at the cat who had just spoke. It was the male cat from earlier. I looked at the sandy gold colored cat to find that she was awake and I looked closely at her eyes to find that it was a soft green. The male cat had brown eyes, just as I suspected. "You're not from around here are you?" The two cats said. "No, no I'm not." "Well, we aren't either soooo yeah." "My name is Mossfur, what about you?" I said licking my paw casually. "I'm Scarmask." The male said. "I'm Hawkears." The female said. "Interesting..." I muttered. I flopped down on my back and let out an extremely long sigh. "UGH! I'm SOOOO bored!" I yelled out randomly, causing some of the cats to wake up. "Well I guess I'll sing my favorite song. **(I dont own the song. The song is Monster by Skillet.)**

_"The secret side of me. I never let you see. I keep it caged, But I can't control it, So stay away from me. The beast is ugly. I feel the rage, And I just can't hold it. It's scratching on the walls, In the closet, in the halls, It comes awake, And I can't control it. Hiding under the bed, In my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end! I feel it deep within,It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster! I feel like a monster! My secret side I keep hid under lock and key. I keep it caged but I can't control it. Cause if I let him out, He'll tear me up, And break me down. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end! I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster! I feel like a monster! It's hiding in the dark. It's teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me. It wants my soul, It wants my heart. No one can hear me scream. Maybe it's just a dream, Or maybe it's inside of me. Stop this monster! I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster! I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster! I'm gonna lose control. Here's something radical. I must confess that I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster!"_

When I finished singing, everyone was up. Scarmask looked at me wide-eyed before saying, "You listen to that band?!" I nodded which made him glomp me. "I do too!" Then Hawkeyes said, "I don't." Both Scarmask and I froze. We turned to Hawkeyes and said at the same time, "You. Don't. Listen. To. Skillet?" Hawkeyes shook her head. We then said, "Shame on you!"

**END! Well there you have it folks! The Second chapter is FINALLY complete and once again if you dont remeber the format I'm displaying it to you again:**

**Human Form**

**Name: (First Name Only)**

**Age:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite Color(s):**

**Least Favorite Color(s):**

**Kitten Form**

**Human Name: (First Name Only)**

**Name: (leave blank cause I shall fill it out later)**

**Hometown:**

**Age:**

**Clan: (Thunder Clan, Shadow Clan, Wind Clan, River Clan, or Wild[no clan])**

**Fur Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Okay so please review and please enter your OC's im looking forward to reading ya'lls fabulous reviews! And a quick shout out to Heterica the Great about how AWESOME his OC is. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. TTYLXOX!**

**-KW (KittehWolf)**


	3. 3 Of Us Learn The Warrior Code

_**KW: Okay, so I know that I havent updated in a while and that is mostly because I am trying to figure out what I want do to with my other story The Akatsuki Live Next Door. I originally deleted it but I missed it so I have reposted it. So far I havent gotten any new reviews but I am willing to update. Also, because I have been grounded lately, it's getting hard to persuade my nanny to let me play on my computer so... yeah. Currently it's like 12:36 and right now I'm watching my brother play Legend of Zelda: Skyward Swords on the WII because I'm grounded from the WII and he wants to make me jealous, when he's already jealous of me because his computer broke and mine hasn't yet. Now Scarmask would you please do the disclaimer/claimer for me?**_

_**Scarmask: Nope.**_

_**KW: Why not? I'll give you some candy.**_

_**Scarmask: Fine. Kittehwolf does not own Warriors, Me, Hawkeyes, or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. However, she does own Hana/Mudtalon, Amaya/Hawkfur, Mai/Scarfur, and the story. Now where's my candy?**_

_**KW: -hands candy- Okiee Dokiee. Now Readers, If you want to help write the next chapter of my story you may but make sure you PM me your thoughts for the next chapter. Alright Folks! Time to start the story!**_

***LINE BREAK***

**Hana's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my face. "Mudtalon!" Mistyfoot shouted. "What!" I shouted back. "Leapardstar has called a clan meeting, come with me." "Alright." I followed Mistyfoot to a Giant Rock to find that our clan leader, Leapardstar, was sitting on top of the giant rock. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Leapardstar called. Mistyfoot and I sat in the back and waited. "Yesterday, we gained a new warrior, Mudtalon. Mistyfoot found her while on patrol. She is of no clan and she isnt a kittypet so I have allowed her to become a warrior of this clan. I shall repeat the Warrior Code for her, so if you are already a warrior, then this is a good reminder of the warrior code. your clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from the other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. not hunt or trespass on another Clans' territory. and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. 5.A kit must be at least 6 moons old to become an apprentice. appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. 7.A cat cannot become deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires. the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. 10.A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among the Clans at this time. must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different clan. word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense. 15.A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. All cats must obide by this code or they will receive serious punishment. I am understood?" Leapardstar mewed. "Hai!" We meowed. "Mudtalon will have her silent vigil tonight when the sunsets. Until then, she may rest until sunset. Mistyfoot shall wake her up just before sunset. Dismissed." Leapard meowed before jumping off the giant rock.

***LINE BREAK***

**Amaya's POV**

I yawned quietly before getting up and stretching, feeling the wind rush through my fur. Then I heard Onestar call out, "Let all Clan cats old enough to defend their territory gather for a meeting!" I ran over to where all the other cats were sitting and sat down next to a small, dark ginger tom. Once everyone was there, Onestar continued to speak, "Yesterday, we gained a new warrior, Hawkfur. I found her while I was patrolling the border of our territory. She is of no clan and she isnt a kittypet so I have allowed her to become a warrior of this clan. I shall repeat the Warrior Code for her, so if you are already a warrior, then this is a good reminder of the warrior code. your clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from the other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. not hunt or trespass on another Clans' territory. and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. 5.A kit must be at least 6 moons old to become an apprentice. appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. 7.A cat cannot become deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires. the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. 10.A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among the Clans at this time. must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different clan. word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense. 15.A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. All cats must obide by this code or they will receive serious punishment. I am understood?" Onestar mewed. "Hai!" We meowed. "Hawkfur will have her silent vigil tonight when the sunsets. Until then, she may rest until sunset. Redclaw shall wake her up just before sunset. Dismissed." Everyone walked off and continued what they were doing. Redclaw walked over to me and introduced himself before walking off. I fell asleep after he left and drifted off into dreamland.

***LINE BREAK***

**Mai's POV**

"Let all cats old enough to kill their own enemies gather now!" Blackstar meowed loudly from on top of a rock. I sat next to Ashfur and listened. "Yesterday, we gained a new warrior, Scarfur. Ashfur and 3 other cats found her while on patrol. She is of no clan and she isnt a kittypet so I have allowed her to become a warrior of this clan. I shall repeat the Warrior Code for her, so if you are already a warrior, then this is a good reminder of the warrior code. your clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from the other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. not hunt or trespass on another Clans' territory. and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. 5.A kit must be at least 6 moons old to become an apprentice. appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. 7.A cat cannot become deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires. the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. 10.A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among the Clans at this time. must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different clan. word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense. 15.A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. All cats must obide by this code or they will receive serious punishment. I am understood?" Blackfoot mewed. "Hai!" We meowed. "Scarfur will have her silent vigil tonight when the sunsets. Until then, she may rest until sunset. Ashfur shall wake her just before sunset. Dismissed." I went to the spot I was before and fell asleep.

***LINE BREAK***

_**END! Well there you have it folks! The Third chapter is FINALLY complete and once again if you dont remember the format for the OC Contest I'm displaying it to you once again:**_

_**Human Form**_

_**Name: (First Name Only)**_

_**Age:**_

_**Hair Color:**_

_**Eye Color:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Favorite Color(s):**_

_**Least Favorite Color(s):**_

_**Kitten Form**_

_**Human Name: (First Name Only)**_

_**Name: (leave blank cause I shall fill it out later)**_

_**Hometown:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Clan: (Thunder Clan, Shadow Clan, Wind Clan, River Clan, or Wild[no clan])**_

_**Fur Color:**_

_**Eye Color:**_

_**Okay so please review and please enter your OC's I'm looking forward to reading the fabulous reviews! I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. TTYLXOX!**_

_**-KW (KittehWolf)**_

_**Word Count: 1,684**_

_**Character Count: 9,456**_


	4. Where We All Get Kicked Out

**KW: I know it's been a while since I've updated but I've had a major writer's block lately. PEOPLE YOU CAN STILL SEND OC'S! I WILL BE ACCEPTING OC'S UNTIL September 25! Once again I would like to thank Dance With Mustaches for posting 2 new OC's for me to use!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN WARRIORS, SCARMASK, HAWKEARS, BLUEHEAD, HAWKFIRE, DONUTS, COFFEE, OR CANDY!**** Now onto teh storeh!**

* * *

_**Where We Are Kicked Out**_

**Hana's POV**

"Ugh... sooo hungry..." I muttered as I killed another fish. "You know you can't eat before the clan has been fed without permission, especially when your on hunting patrol," mewed Mistyfoot as she caught a fish and killed it. "I know, I know." "Imma take this pile back to camp, you catch some more fish or you can take your pile back with me." "I'll stay and catch some more fish." "Alright just don't eat any." "I won't." Mistyfoot carried her fresh-kill back to camp and left me to catch some more fish. I caught 10 more fish and then I bent down and ate one. I got rid of all the crumbs and carried my fresh-kill pile back to camp. Unfortunatlly, Leapardstar noticed that there was a crumb still on my fur and she called a clan meeting. "May all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Leapardstar called. I walked slowly to the gathering cats and sat down. "Earlier today, Mudtalon broke the warrior code." Everyone gasped, even Mistyfoot. "Which code did she break?" An elder tom said. "Page 1, line 3 through 4. Elders and Kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices and/or warriors may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders." Leapardstar mewed. "What's her punishment?" Mistyfoot said. "She shall be banished from Riverclan. If she is found in our territory after she leaves then you have the permission to attack her. Mudtalon, Stonefur and Mistyfoot shall escort you to our borders. Once you cross, you will never be allowed in our territory again unless it is urgent. We also have a new warrior, her name is Bluehead." I nodded as Mistyfoot and Stonefur walked over and stood on either side of me. I looked down and muttered to myself, "Well, at least I have WildClan to go to." "What's WildClan?" Mistyfoot and Stonefur asked. "It's the clan that my friend is in. She's the current deputy of WildClan, so I'm sure she'll let me join." I said. Then I ran off leaving both Mistyfoot and Stonefur behind. I ran straight out of RiverClan territory and over to where the WildClan cats were.

* * *

**Amaya's POV**

"Onestar, I found tis cat on teh territory. Sayz he wanna talk to yah." I said while pushin' a tom forward towards Onestar. "Come with me. Hawkfur you come too." Onestar said. "Yes Onestar." I replied. I pushed the tom forward until we we were in Onestar's den. Once we were in his den I laid down and licked my paw skeptically. "So what's your name?" "Scarmask." "What clan are you from?" "WildClan." "WildClan?" "Wildclan." "What's your rank?" "Leader." "Who's your Deputy?" "Mossfur." "What do you want?" "To make my clan's presence known." "Okay. Now leave." Scarmask left and headed back to his clan. Onestar turned to me and said, " Oh and Hawkfur, you're fired." "WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I yelled/screamed. "Try me." And so my dear friend Onestar lost a life and I ran off to join Wildclan.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

"La la la-la la la, Sing a happy song. La la la-la la la, Smurf it all day long." I was skipping around camp singing 'The Smurfs by Theme', while annoying the hell out of everyone. That's when the shadowclan leader spoke up, "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP SCARFUR, I AM KICKING YOU OUT OF THE CLAN AND BANNING YOU FROM SHADOWCLAN TERRITORY!" "I CAN ALWAYS GO TO WILDCLAN!" Speaking of which, two cats walked into the camp, one of which was a Shadowclan cat, the other was a Wildclan cat. The Shadowclan cat was Hawkfire and the other cat was the deputy of Wildclan. It took me a while to reconized her, but once I did I tackle-hugged her yelling, "OHMYGODJASHINKAMISTARCLANWHATEVERGODYOUWORSHIPICA NTBELIEVEITSYOUICANTBELIEVEITSYOU!" When I got off of her, she stood up, shook off her pelt, and looked at me like I was crazy until she finally reconized her. "No way... SCARFUR YOU'RE ALIVE!" "Nah... I'mma cat that has come back from the dead to haunt you..." Mossfur had a terrified look on her face while Blackstar started hissing at Mossfur, "Who are you and what do you want?" "I am Mossfur, the Deputy of Wildclan, and I just wanted to make my clan's presence noticed." "Oh, okay. You may leave now and take Scarfur with you." "Alright, I'll do that." Mossfur dragged me off to Wildclan camp.

* * *

**DONE! Okay this is the last chapter that I'll be posting for a while so try and send in as many OC's as possible and help me out here. Also, I need more ideas and reviews, I don't even care if you tell me that you hate my fanfiction any kind of review is accepted at this point! Bye bye! Please review, virtual cookies/ponies/pies for all who do! XD X3 :3**

**~KW (Kittehwolf)**


End file.
